


Let's Play Hide and Seek

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer Magne, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Games, Hide and Seek, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor suggests playing a game of hide and seek, where Lucifer hides... And Alastor seeks. Though the game turns a little more wild, then either had anticipated.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Let's Play Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabble, enjoy. Smut!

Lucifer invited Alastor over for a meeting, King of hell and the most powerful overlord. It was supposed to be just a normal meeting discussing territories, power, anything really that they normally would talk about. Though it was just Alastor who was invited, normally Valentino, Vox, Velvet, Rosie and every other overlord would also be there. The meeting ended a little early today and neither had plans. Frankly, Alastor was just bored and Lilith was away for whatever reason and Lucifer didn't want to be alone.

"How about we play a game, my dear Luci." Alastor's ever wide grin stretching a bit further.

"A game? What game?" Lucifer mocked his smile.

"Hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek? Really? What are we? Four?" Lucifer smiled.

"Oh my dear, come on! Be a good sport! Humor me this one time?" Lucifer groaned and let out a sigh.

"Okay fine. You count, I'll hide."

"Splendid!" So Alastor began counting and Lucifer made his way around his home, searching for a place to hide. Of course, Alastor would use the shadows of the massive home to his advantage and found Lucifer within moments. "Well my dear Luci, looks like I won!" 

"Yeah yeah, ya fucking cheater. You won! What do you want? A prize?"

"That is exactly what I want." Lucifer was then pulled into a rough, almost passionate kiss. Lucifer's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but it wasn't unwelcome. Lucifer quickly melted into the kiss as Alastor pulled the King of Hell up and into his arms.

With a snap of Alastor's fingers, the two were in the King's bedroom, and with another snap, there clothes ad vanished. "Alastor! What are you doing?!" 

"You know exactly what I'm doing darling, if you didn't want this also, you would've killed me by now." Alastor pushed Lucifer onto the bed and conjured up a bottle of apple crisp scented lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly inserted one into the king's ass.

Lucifer gasped at the sudden intrusion, never once been the one on the receiving end, but holy fuck, did it feel wonderful. Lucifer let out a small moan. "That's right, you make such pretty sounds, Luci." Alastor purred in his ear, picking up the thrusts of his finger, adding another one. 

Lucifer whined at the sudden loss inside him, "p-please, Alastor. That felt so good! I-ive never had this before." Alastor chuckled at the sight of the King begging to be taken. Alastor suddenly thrust inside the king's tight hole, no warning. Lucifer screamed, soon the screams became load moans and Alastor thrust inside him. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall with every thrust Alastor gave. "A-alastor!" Lucifer cried, grabbing his own dick and pumping himself. "You're so so tight, Luci dear." Alastor grunted in response. 

Alastor eyes widened as felt the tables turn, Lucifer flipped them around and hovered over the deer. "You have a mirror on the ceiling above your bed?" Alastor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lilith is a kinky bitch." Lucifer shrugged and slammed himself down on Alastor cock. Both moaned as lucifer set a brutal pace, bouncing up and down on the other demons dick. He continued to jerk himself off as Alastor dug his claws into Lucifers pale hips. Both came with a scream of each other's name. Lucifer planted onbtop of Alastor, both heaving and trying to catch their breaths. "We should play games more often, whatcha say, Al?"

"I'd say, anything for you, the apple of my eye."


End file.
